


hearts of kyber

by AzhaLambrin



Series: Hold Me In The Stars (Star Wars: Reylo series) [3]
Category: Post-Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Badass Rey, Because of Reasons, Bickering, Dark Rey, Darksaber, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, REYLO BEING CUTE BECAUSE THEY ARE, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhaLambrin/pseuds/AzhaLambrin
Summary: Ben and Rey are bickering about that day on the throne room while building a lightsaber.





	hearts of kyber

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally a very short fic. I've not finished the whole concept but this is the beginning of Rey and the Darksaber.  
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

They had been in the armory for hours.

Ben was growing more exasperated by the hour while Rey only became more distracted by the entire process. They started to build the lightsaber before the day even began, ideally dawn if there was a nearby sun. But the droids and troopers have all woken up and still Rey was no closer to piecing together her lightsaber.

“You do know that this is your fault,” she says after hearing Ben sigh heavily for the fourth time in a five-minute interval.

“Yes, I should be the one to blame,” he deadpans. “You’re the one who reached for the lightsaber. I was only offering you a chance at ruling the galaxy and instead you chose the weapon as a response.”

“Because it was perfectly normal to ask me then,” she remarks sarcastically. “Me, a Jedi in training who had a strong hold with the Resistance and enough reason to actually strike you down simply because you’re annoying.”

“How am I annoying? I tried to give you leadership.”

“Yes, of a galaxy that wasn’t even yours,” she points out.

Ben sighs again, seeing no point to the conversation. He shouldn’t really be bothered by this anymore. But deep down, he can’t help but be plagued by her decision that day. Unfortunately, trying to understand her now would be fruitless since Rey was not herself, or at least not in the same state that she was when she refused him.

“If you ask me now, I would say yes,” she murmurs. “Just so it’s out there.”

“Right,” he huffs. “Because I would make it that easy _again_.”

“Ben!” Rey whines. “Just show me how to do this bloody thing!”

“I tried but you wouldn’t let me!”

“Alright,” and she gives up. “Show me.”

Ben runs his hand through his hair and removes himself from the table he was sitting on. He stands beside her again and points at the materials in front of her. As Rey begins to follow his instructions, he watches her hand carefully. They were steady but unsure on where to move next.

“Careful,” he says. “Observe how you put in that emitter matrix. If you invert that, your power grid would backfire and trust me, you don’t want that to happen.”

Rey only nodded and continued to work.

“Is your activator alright? You have to double check. If that’s not working right, you might not be able to turn your saber on.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she murmurs, very focused on what she was doing.

“Your modulation circuits are fine as well as your energy gate. You checked your power cell earlier, didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not using a new kyber crystal?”

“No, I’m using the same one you’re using.”

Ben tried not to smile. “Then you’re good to start welding that thing together and test it out.”

Rey had help from a droid to close the hilt and as soon as it was finished, she held her first lightsaber in her hands and felt the heavy weight of it shift from palm to palm. She tried not to enjoy it yet, knowing it still had plenty of time to be a failure.

“Try it,” Ben urges.

When the light emitted from the hilt, there was this sense of wonder in Rey that she couldn’t quite grasp. She watched as the flickering of her blade casted a sheer glow around the room.

“It’s red,” she observes, turning to Ben.

“We have the same crystal,” he said as if she needed reminding.

Then her mouth turned down a bit. “I wanted it to be black.”

To that, Ben only raised his brows.

“I wanted a darksaber. Darksabers are always better.”

“I didn’t even think you knew there was a darksaber.”

“I _can_ read, Ben.”

“From where did you read that?”

“The Mandalorian History—Volume 1,” she replies with a tone that irked him. “I found it in Hux’s study.”

Ben couldn’t control the level of his voice, rising as his bewilderment overwhelmed him. “What were you doing in his quarters?”

“I was looking for something to read. Your room is devoid of any material, if you haven’t already noticed.”

He was about to say something highly unintelligible but then a lieutenant came in to report with a BB-9E unit as its escort.

“Supreme Leader,” he formally greets him. “We will be landing on Jabiim in precisely thirty minutes. What are your orders?”

Ben looked at Rey and saw her smile unnervingly spreading across her lips. “Scan the area for any threats. Prepare the shuttle. And bring me the Knights of Ren.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> more of the darksaber in the next updates, also more REYLO!!


End file.
